DMCAGate 2015
DMCAGate 2015 was an incident between the Drunken Peasants and Jenny McDermott spanning episodes 81 to 83. Ben made love to Jenny, but he pulled a fast one and left to smoke pan before she got off. She filed a complaint with John Cena, who congratulated Ben. The real details of the events are actually more befuddling. This event is the first in a long succession of disgusting behavior by Jenny, all conducted within the same year. This could also be seen as the genesis of the attention whore we know today as Jenny McDermott; the moment in which she transitioned from a nobody to a nobody with more views and replies ("harassment") made to her. The Video It all started in episode 81 when DP played a video by Jenny about being a female member of Thunderf00t's audience. Her intention was to satirize his alleged belief that all Muslims are part of a terrorist group after the Charlie Hebdo massacre by branding his own fanbase as a terrorist group after some experiences with them. She made this very weird point that his audience member take cues based on how his comment sections plays out. Apparently, she thinks Thunderf00t - the scientist who spends many hours a day working in a lab - should pay more attention to the dumb pissing matches that go on in YouTube comment sections. She cited a comment she posted on one of his "What If Men Acted Like Feminists" videos and read out a few negative replies out of the 250 (for which she admits not all were bad). The comment in question contained no actual criticisms against the content of Thunderf00t's video. What it actually did was accuse him of making society take a step back and or fostering an anti-feminist hate group within his fanbase. His fanbase obviously didn't react kindly this. She also mentioned a user who commented on one of her own videos about Thunderf00t and threatened to get his dog to kill her as if that was a valid threat and not just somebody trolling. The peasants took the video at face value and moved onto another video before its completion (like they do regularly); before the "satire" was revealed. There was no actual "reveal" at the end. There were a few points in the last minutes of the video where she said some inane shit about Thunderf00t with the cover of "using of your own logic". Jenny assumed that the peasants had intentionally misrepresented her argument and their coverage of her video subsequently led to a bunch of people telling her how much of an idiot she was. Even without her attempts at satire, Jenny was still literally calling Thunderf00t's fanbase a hate group. The Overreaction So what did Jenny do? Did she send a private message to DP explaining their mistake and request they clarify everything in the next podcast, or did she simply make a response video outlining her actual stance? Nah, that's something a reasonable person would do. She instead took it upon herself to go on Twitter and the video's comment section, and threaten to DMCA them if they didn't play the rest of her video. So rather than taking a sensible approach, she decided to make a spectacle out of it. Also, threatening to DMCA someone with many times more followers than you out in the open on social media definitely won't increase the negative attention you're already receiving. It's not like she's a complete idiot who tries to stop her harassment by doing something that would undoubtedly lead to more harassment when there are better alternatives. Jenny then filed the DMCA on the grounds that they already played 3 of her videos without linking them (which is the case for all videos played on DP) and giving her credit for it (they showed a comment with her name on it and mentioned her in episode 48 and showed her channel in 82). Most people would say that DP's use of the videos falls under fair use which includes commentary, satire and criticism (the whole point of the show, I might add). Jenny herself is aware of fair use as she used it to defend Anita Sarkeesian's use of Let's player's game footage without crediting them or even acknowledging that the footage wasn't hers. Apparently it applies to Anita, but not DP. She also wanted to use the backlash she received in court as some form of punitive damages because turning off notifications is apparently an impossible task for her. While the whole chronicle of Jenny's inane battle was some big life-and-death drama she was spinning, the actual attack posed little to no threat with the peasants who only briefly discussed it in Episode 82. They considered giving into her demands and play the rest of her video, but decided not to in case they accidentally blind her with the massive spotlight she dragged herself onto. Hollow YouTube threats DMCAYouTubeThreat2.png DMCAYouTubeThreat1.png Hollow Twitter threats DMCATwitterThreat3.png DMCATwitterThreat2.png DMCATwitterThreat1.png Ryan Wiley for some reason DMCARyanWhiteKnight.png Thunderf00t steps in DMCAThunderf00t1.png DMCAThunderf00t2.png Conclusion Jenny eventually canceled the DMCA after YouTube asked her for more details regarding the claim, and a friend of TJ's (the individual in question was never revealed) pleaded with her not to because it might ruin the show and TJ who lived off DP's earnings. Did you know that TJ also runs an even larger channel that he's been surfing off on years before DP? Jenny then removed the claim out of pity because she surprisingly has the capacity to care about anyone that isn't herself. 3 days after the threat, Jenny posted an insincere apology video to the peasants for her totally valid actions. Even though she regretted DMCAing them, Jenny revealed that she also flagged their video for abuse so there's still a whiff of shit in her basket of roses. Her actions lead her leaving her spot at SecularTv whose members roundly disagreed with the DMCA, most notably the Foxhole Atheist who actually contacted Ben on the subject. This makes sense considering SecularTv prides itself on free speech and probably wouldn't like a prissy false-DMCAer to muddy their name. Interestingly, the peasants claimed they saw nothing of the flag in Episode 109. I guess the whole incident amounted to absolutely fuck-all. So it's your typical Jenny McDermott scenario. Sincere Apologies for Drunken Peasants' DMCA DMCAWTF.jpg|Jenny asks YouTube how a DMCA actually works after she made one. Trivia *Due to the existence of this wiki, which is linked in the description of every episode, Jenny can't pull this shit anymore. *Jenny to this day denies ever DMCAing them, even though the title of her video is I DMCA'd The AMAZING ATHEIST. *Jenny claims the peasants misrepresented her, but she blatantly does it to them here. She also misrepresented TJ's argument in her first response video to him. *As part of Jenny's satire, she suggested feminists should contact Thunderf00t's employer. She supports that very act here. *The accusation that Thunderf00t views all Muslims as terrorists is a joke. If you watch his video on the subject, he makes it clear that it is the doctrine of Islam that inspires terroristic actions. It's funny how an incident about her being misrepresented was born out of her misrepresentation of others. *In the 3rd edition of The Pimpmunkx Show, about 1 hour 38 minutes in, one of SecularTv members, Shayrah, described her experiences with Jenny prior to her leaving. According to Shayrah, Jenny deemed the false DMCA as okay and fun because she didn't deem TJ as a "real person". Pretty dehumanizing, right? *Jenny claims DP should be "fucking thanking me" for not proceeding with the DMCA, yet she apologized for starting the whole thing in the first place. It's almost as if they weren't worried because they knew it was bullshit and she canceled it because she dug herself in a corner. *It's interesting that Jenny decided to cancel the DMCA as she believes it could ruin the show. Since Jenny is certain that DP is the cause of women's harassment online, and had no issue with supporting a letter-writing campaign with the not-directly-stated-but-heavily-implied desire to have Thunderf00t fired, it would make sense for her to proceed with the DMCA as it could save thousands of women from harassment in her own deluded mind. The truth is that Jenny would get laughed out of court, and even she knows that. Category:Gates